


School for Good and Evil (Junior Version)

by Hester_Of_Ravenswood



Series: Next Generation SGE [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hester_Of_Ravenswood/pseuds/Hester_Of_Ravenswood
Summary: The second book following Don’t Mess With Time. Follows the kids of the main characters from SGE through their first year!





	1. Chapter 1

"Axe, did you finish packing?" Agatha called.

 

Axel looked up from his textbook.

 

He and Serenity had... liberated their parents old textbooks and had been reading ahead.

 

"Yeah!" he said.

 

"Theresa, how about you?"

 

His sister laughed and ran a hand through her fluffy blond hair.

 

"Of course, Mom! I'm not irresponsible! What do you think of me!"

 

Agatha stared at her.

 

She chuckled uncomfortably.

 

"I'm just going to go and... grab something from my room."

 

She gave Agatha a grin before she took off at a sprint.

 

Axel shook his head sufferingly and Agatha chuckled.

 

"It's a good thing she learned how to 'lie' from her father," Agatha mused.

 

Axel nodded in agreement and turned back to the textbook.

 

Agatha stole it out of his hands and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think Serenity was a Never from her bad influence on you."

 

"I just wanted to read a little!"

 

Agatha rolled her eyes and turned back to the castle.

 

She paused after a moment and smiled.

 

"Your father's in the garden."

 

Axel looked up and grinned.

 

He pushed himself to his feet and hurried into the garden, though his run was much slower than Theresa's.

 

For anyone that didn't know Axel of Camelot, a rare occurrence since their book had been released a little under a week ago), he was the second born child of King Tedros and Queen Agatha.

 

He was lanky without being tall (something he had thought impossible) with short stringy black hair. His eyes were a dark brown shade that he'd inherited from his mother. Despite his lineage, he had no idea how to wield the sword or use any sort of weapon. He was always more like his mother in that area, preferring magic.

 

His sister, Theresa of Camelot, was the firstborn and therefore the heir to Camelot. She had short, fluffy blond hair and a smile that could make both princesses and princes stop and stare. She had her father's pristine, sky blue eyes and had gotten most of his other physical traits as well. She was taller than average and even had his ability with the sword as well.

 

Last week, Axel would have looked at all her "perfect" traits with nothing but jealousy.

 

But since their adventure that had taken both several months and less than a minute (yes, it was confusing, don't bring it up with Serenity), he had come to understand her better.

 

He'd also grown closer to his father.

 

Speaking of, Tedros was waiting for him in the garden.

 

He came up and threw an arm around Axel and immediately started to talk about the most recent spell Axel was trying to master.

 

His mother reminding Theresa to pack bought them about fifteen minutes before the princess came racing into the garden, grinning.

 

"Hey, Dad, how about one more practice fight before we go?"

 

Her eyes glistened with excitement and challenge as she held up her sword in front of her.

 

"I don't know, you two need to get going soon...," Tedros said.

 

Theresa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 

"What? Are you scared?"

 

And that was when Tedros broke into a smirk and drew his own sword.

 

Excalibur.

 

"Of you? Never."

 

Axel would have usually been jealous of the two having such a moment, but instead he grinned and took a seat in the grass, intent on watching the two.

 

Yes, he had grown a lot since last week.

 

~

 

"I swear if I come up those stairs and you haven't finished packing I'm going to throw you out the window!" Hester roared as she stalked upstairs.

 

Dede's eyes popped and she quickly shoved everything else she hadn't packed into her suitcase without her usual care.

 

The twins had already done such a slop job and watched to see if Dede would actually be thrown out the window.

 

Dede wasn't exactly slim or plump, instead hovering somewhere in the middle. She had medium length dark brown hair that matched her eyes. She had said hair up into little pigtails just like her mother (well, one of them) and she was currently hoping that her mothers wouldn't let Aunt Hester throw her out the window.

 

On the other bed sat Hilda and Amber, both watching with identical grins, which made sense considering they were twins... even if most people wouldn't think they were even related.

 

Amber had medium length dark black hair (she'd recently started growing it out some) that was riddled with three bright white mice that scurried through it with excitement. Her flinty black eyes were alight with gruesome excitement at the fate of Dede. She was shorter than her sister, one of the only physical qualities she'd gotten from Anadil. She was wearing a bright blue coat that was a bit too big for her, but she didn't care. On the sleeves, one could see golden lions reared back for battle.

 

The other twin, Hilda, sat with an identical expression, weird considering how different her features were. She had short white hair with bright green streaks in it. Her eyes were a vibrant red color, just like Anadil, and she was a shade tanner than an albino. On her neck there was a large green demon tattoo, its tail trailing all the way down to her collar bone. Unlike her sister, she veered more towards Hester in personality. She was exactly two minutes older than Amber and she used this to her advantage every opportunity she had.

 

Hester threw open the door.

 

Dede was panting and had just snapped her suitcase closed.

 

"All done, Aunt Hes!"

 

Hester raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded, striding out of the room.

 

"Good. Let's get going, then."

 

~

 

Milly took one last look around the room and let out a sigh.

 

She was going to miss this place...

 

She turned and grabbed onto her suitcases (yes, plural. She'd gone to the School for Good without any luggage once and that had been a nightmare) before heading out of her bedroom.

 

She caught sight of her mothers a few moments later and gave them sad smiles.

 

Beatrix and Reena pulled her in for a hug, but neither of them seemed as sad as she expected.

 

Maybe they were trying to be strong for her?

 

Milly was a pretty equal mix of her mothers. Her hair was blond with natural brown highlights, going well with her perpetually perfectly tanned skin. Her eyes were an elusive gray color that was rare enough for her to have never met anyone with ones like it (other than her mother, Reena, of course). She was the picture perfect princess... aside from the bow that was sling around her back and the wolfhounds that walked at her side. It wasn't odd to see a princess with a dog, but hers were specifically meant to be attack dogs.

 

Beatrix gave her a proud look before pulling her out of the castle.

 

"Come on, we need to get going."

 

~

 

Serenity rolled her eyes as she could hear her parents squabbling downstairs.

 

It wasn't a rare occurrence, something that was bound to happen when two drastically different people got married, but there was no venom to either one's words.

 

She came downstairs and could see Nicola rolling her eyes, just like she herself did quite often.

 

Sophie crossed her arms petulantly and said something that Serenity honestly didn't care enough about to listen.

 

Serenity was the daughter of the Endless Wood's greatest villain, the Witch of Woods Beyond, as well as one of its greatest Evers, Nicola of Woods Beyond.

 

Until recently, she had been very concerned about which school she would be attending and whether her parents would be disappointed.

 

But last week during their adventure, she had learned that she was very clearly an Ever.

 

She just hoped that the School for Good would be accepting of the daughter of Sophie...

 

But right now that wasn't what was important.

 

She could overthink and over analyze her problems later (and she was sure she would spend far too much time doing so).

 

Serenity was an odd mix of her parents, but she still had the basic princess appearance (not a shocker considering how her mothers looked). She had medium length fluffy blond hair with little brown highlights that, paired with her emerald green eyes, allowed her to pop out of a crowd (something she definitely didn't enjoy most of the time). She had a textbook in her arms, a very common occurrence with her, and a small backpack slung around her shoulders because "suitcases are unreliable," as her mother had said. She had naturally tan skin a lot like Milly's.

 

She was rather worried about going to school because s knew that both of her mothers were employed there, Nicola as the School for Good's history teacher and Sophie as the Evil's Dean.

 

She just hoped that nobody would dare mess with her considering her reputation that she had gained from both her lineage and her showcase of power in their fairytale.

 

She followed her still bickering parents out of the castle and hoped they wouldn't start their apology while she was still there (meaning they would start loudly kissing beside her and she would try not to gag).

 

~

 

Nathan shoved his hints into his suitcase haphazardly and raced out of the house, his fathers at his side.

 

They were always late, not a surprise considering just who his fathers were.

 

Hort and Ravan.

 

It was a wonder they ever got anywhere honestly.

 

But Nathan could see the rest of the parents and kids of their little friend group/weird family they'd formed.

 

Nathan was a lot like his fathers in many regards and was about as much of a mix of them as Milly was. He had rather oddly colored skin that was dark at some places and lighter at others (he hadn't gotten the perfect mixture of dark and light skin like Milly and Serenity, sadly) with short jet black hair and beady brown eyes. He had a weaselly looking face just like Hort and he often got comments about it. He was lanky and unnaturally skinny, but he never seemed to be able to put weight on.

 

The carriages were arriving and the three sprinting as fast as they could to get there in time.

 

Like Serenity, his parents were going to be at school with him.

 

Hort was the history professor at the School for Evil and Ravan had taken a job as a surviving fairytales instructor to stay closer to his husband.

 

That wasn't embarrassing at all.

 

But he was wrong if he thought he and Serenity would be the only ones with rather intruding parents at their new school.

 

~

 

Theresa caught sight of Amber and grinned.

 

That smile widened when she saw that she was wearing her coat.

 

It was a bit too big on her and she had to roll up the sleeves to keep them from hanging down too far and obstructing her hands, but Theresa loved seeing it anyways.

 

Amber rolled her eyes at Theresa's beaming smile, but her lips twitched up a bit at the sight nonetheless.

 

Theresa walked up to come and say hi, and most likely some cheesy pickup line that would make Amber blush while Hilda gagged beside them, but she was interrupted by her parents pulling her back and speaking to her very intently.

 

They were likely saying their goodbyes and telling her last minute advice.

 

Amber hadn't seen Theresa much the past week while everyone was busy preparing for their "first" year at the School for Good and Evil, but the princess had sent her a carrier pigeon quite early this week and they'd been communicating using it.

 

Hilda kept rolling her eyes and making gagging sounds until Amber smacked her in the back of the head.

 

In fact, they hadn't seen each other face to face since the ball their parents had coordinated.

 

Amber glanced down at the blue coat that Theresa was wearing and raised an eyebrow.

 

Theresa laughed.

 

"Dad said that the heir needs to have a coat, and since I didn't think you'd give it back, he had another made."

 

Amber narrowed her eyes.

 

She walked closer to Theresa.

 

"The point was for me to have yours to show you were mine," Amber said lowly.

 

Hilda was shaking her head in disgust a few feet away.

 

Theresa grinned.

 

"Why do you need a jacket when you have my heart?"

 

Amber blushed and tried to be angry, but instead she found herself fighting a smile.

 

Why did Theresa have to be so cute all the time?!

 

~

 

As the carriages pulled up, the Storian quivered in the air, sensing a good story in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

"Make sure you take care of yourself!" Reena said, giving her daughter a worried look.

 

Milly laughed and shook her head.

 

"I'll be fine, Mom!"

 

"Don't forget to make sure to show up those princes. They've got nothing on you!" Tedros said to Theresa.

 

"Do not sneak into the School for Evil," Agatha said, "even if it's to see your girlfriend."

 

Theresa grinned and winked at her mom.

 

"I'll think about it."

 

"Make sure to show them you're both leaders," Hester warned.

 

"Don't focus on your crush!" Hort said with narrowed eyes.

 

"Stick up for yourself when you need to!" Dot said.

 

The carriages rolled up and all their parents pulled their kids into hugs... even Hester pulled her twins in and Anadil smiled slightly.

 

The children piled into their carriages and waved goodbye.

 

About fifteen minutes later, several carriages arrived.

 

"Do they know?"

 

Laughter ensued.

 

"Of course not."

 

~

 

Theresa laughed and pulled Amber into the carriage with her, making Axel and Hilda sigh.

 

Milly invited Hilda to join her while Axel joined Nathan.

 

That left Serenity and Dede.

 

"I missed you, Amby."

 

Amber blushed deeply.

 

"I told you not to call me that."

 

"And I told you that I don't care."

 

Amber rolled her eyes.

 

"Why do I like you again?"

 

Theresa grinned and pulled her closer, connecting their lips.

 

"Oh. Right," Amber said with a small smile.

 

"Maybe I should remind you again," Theresa whispered, pulling her back closer again.

 

~

 

Hilda awkwardly glanced at Milly and tried not to remember the last time they'd been this close.

 

It had been when they had the fake No/Snow Ball earlier this week.

 

She still couldn't believe that she had let the other girl convince her to dance.

 

She didn't dance.

 

She was a true Never, so of course she would never do that sort of thing.

 

Never again.

 

~

 

The ride to the School for Good and Evil was relatively short and they were all there soon after.

 

Hilda ignored how she saw that Amber's hair was a bit messed up and how Theresa had a somewhat (okay, completely) smug look on her face.

 

Amber had started growing her hair out recently and Hilda had no idea why.

 

Could you hear the sarcasm?

 

It was clearly because of her new girlfriend that had Hilda gagging every time they were within fifteen yards of each other her.

 

"I'll miss you," Theresa said.

 

Amber shoved her and tried to pretend she wasn't smiling just slightly.

 

Serenity was explaining something to Dede and the Never looked simultaneously confused and enraptured with what the other girl was saying.

 

Hilda rolled her eyes and turned to see that Milly was looking at her.

 

"I just wanted to say... good luck on your first day," she said.

 

Hilda swallowed.

 

"Uh yeah you too," Hilda said.

 

They had a long moment of staring before they looked away from each other.

 

Amber said a curt goodbye to her girlfriend and joined her twin.

 

Dede gave Serenity a long goodbye and pulled her into a quick hug before she jogged up to join her fellow Coven members.

 

Nathan trailed about a foot behind them, but still added onto their conversation occasionally.

 

~

 

Theresa was already grinning as she looked at the beautiful spires and wonderful towers.

 

She put an arm around Serenity's shoulders and was still smiling as she walked.

 

"I missed this place!" Theresa said.

 

"We've been gone for like a week," Serenity said with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Too long," Theresa said.

 

Axel walked by his sister and could see people looking over at them and whispering.

 

He found himself shrugging uncomfortably.

 

He definitely didn't like being the center of attention, ironic considering he was the son of the king of Camelot.

 

And that he had a fairytale he was in before going to school.

 

Someone waved and made eye contact with him.

 

He frowned and looked over his shoulder and then back at the girl.

 

She giggled and waved again.

 

He awkwardly waved.

 

She giggled again and gave him a wide smile.

 

He wasn't sure what was going on.

 

As they were getting signed in and getting their room assignments, a prince sauntered up.

 

"Hi, I'm Zackary of Wolfsring," he said.

 

He winked at Theresa and she just grinned.

 

"I'm Theresa," she said.

 

"Oh, I know who you are. Everyone does."

 

"Really? Wonder why," Theresa said.

 

He laughed.

 

"Humble, funny, and cute."

 

"I know," Theresa said.

 

"Not so humble, I see," he said, laughing again.

 

"Nope," she said.

 

"Well, I'd like to get to know more about you," he said with a sleazy smile.

 

"Read my book," Theresa said, still smiling widely.

 

He laughed again and it looked forced.

 

"No, I meant more like a date."

 

Theresa was laughing again.

 

"I don't think Amber would like that very much."

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

"Don't tell me you're really going out with her," he said with a laugh.

 

"Well, I am," Theresa said, her friendly demeanor suddenly changing to cold and angry.

 

The prince's eyes widened.

 

"What's your name again? Zackary? Oh, I'll be sure to tell Amber," she said, back to her normal grin.

 

His face paled and he shook his head.

 

"You might want to start running now," Serenity said sagely.

 

He nodded far too fast and then hurried out of the room, walking as fast as he could and giving them some excuse to leave that made no sense.

 

The four Evers burst out laughing.

 

"Did someone really just ask Theresa out after reading our book?!" Milly asked.

 

Axel laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

 

"I think he did," Axel said.

 

Theresa rolled her eyes and took their room numbers with a wide grin and a "thank you."

 

Axel glanced to the side to look at the surrounding people.

 

They were all staring at them.

 

Some of the princesses and princes were staring at Theresa, Serenity, and Milly.

 

But... there were a few that were looking at...

 

He had no idea where.

 

He looked over his shoulder and found nobody standing behind him.

 

Suddenly, there was a princess in front of them.

 

She looked at him and gave him a wide smile.

 

"Hi, I'm Addie."

 

Axel glanced at his sister and she made a "go on" hand gesture with her hand.

 

"Um, hi?"

 

She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

"It's nice to meet you in person," she said.

 

Axel glanced at his friends and they were all struggling not to laugh.

 

"Umm... thanks?"

 

The girl laughed again.

 

"Well, I hope I'll see you in class," she said with a wave.

 

She walked off and Axel frowned in confusion.

 

"What just happened?"

 

Theresa laughed and shook her head.

 

~

 

Amber took her schedule out of someone's hands (whoever was handing them out. She wasn't sure).

 

Hilda did the same and they were headed to their room with Dede running behind them and trying to catch up.

 

The three were lucky (and surprised) that they had been assigned the same room.

 

Nathan awkwardly went toward his own all alone.

 

They walked through the halls and people whispered behind their backs.

 

The twins looked straight ahead and ignored them while Dede kept glancing around awkwardly.

 

Amber's only outside sign that she was uncomfortable was that she was playing with the hem of Theresa's-no-her coat.

 

There were whispers about the coat and the girls, but most talk was of Amber and Theresa.

 

Some said they thought it was sweet and a sort of star-crossed lovers thing while others growled and said it was unnatural for Evers and Nevers to fall in love.

 

When Hilda heard someone saying the latter, she froze in her tracks.

 

She slowly turned around.

 

"What did you say."

 

Her voice was low and cold.

 

The Never repeated himself and everyone in the hall fell silent.

 

Hilda's tattoo stretched across her skin and she started to grow.

 

Amber put a hand on Hilda's shoulder, even as the girl started to transform.

 

"I've got this one."

 

Amber stared at the Never that dared say such a thing.

 

Amber carefully took her new coat off and folded it gently.

 

She thrust it to the side, hitting Dede in the chest.

 

"Hold this."

 

Dede complied easily and held the coat as if she was terrified to wrinkle it.

 

Amber's eyes seemed to spark and her finger glowed golden, something that made students gasp.

 

They'd all known the time travelers had their finger glows unlocked, but it was another thing to see it in front of them.

 

Her mice scurried down her arms and jumped onto the ground, already growing.

 

After a moment, the mice writhed and grew five times larger as they combined, forming a single, incredibly large rat that towered over the other Never.

 

She allowed herself a grin, evil smirk.

 

"You say it makes me less of a Never?"

 

The nameless Neverboy stared at her with fear.

 

Amber laughed and let her head come up.

 

Her eyes were as dark as night.

 

"Well I'm still fifty times the Never you are."

 

Her mice, now transformed into a singular mouse, took a step toward him and the ground shook under the weight.

 

The Neverboy fled, pushing other students to the ground behind him.

 

Amber turned to face the rest of the Nevers in the room.

 

Her mouse towered behind her and cast an ominous shadow over her and several others, including her sister and Dede.

 

"Anyone else have something they want to say to me?" she asked.

 

Nevers shook their heads quickly and many averted their eyes.

 

Some even openly gaped at them.

 

"That's what I thought," Amber growled, turning on her heel and striding up to the towers.

 

Her mouse shrunk, split into three different mice, and scurried up her leg to her open palm.

 

They leapt to her head and shoulders, gently sitting on her.

 

Hilda followed after her without glancing back and Dede dropped an imaginary mike onto the ground before scurrying after them.

 

Amber paused just a moment at the front of the stairs.

 

She tried to Dede and the shorter Never hurriedly held out the blue coat.

 

Amber took it and put it on before turning back to the stairs and heading to the towers.

 

The Nevers all watched them go with wide eyes.

 

Hilda and Amber were smirking when they were out of sight and Dede was laughing, clapping her hands excitedly.

 

"Did you see their faces?!" Dede cried, still laughing.

 

Amber smirked wider and she glanced out the window at the School for Good.

 

~

 

The School for Good and Evil had had some... changes in the past week, ever since the most recent Fairy Tale was released.

 

Many teachers were outraged.

 

They were promised that they were safe from the fairytales and their... destructive qualities.

 

And yet since they had been working here they'd had not only the Tale of Agatha and Sophie, but now their children's story of Don't Mess With Time.

 

They were promised safety and quiet lives.

 

And yet they'd had two long and rather dangerous fairytales while they were still at the School for Good and Evil.

 

Many had decided to retire.

 

And that meant that recently many new teachers had to be picked out.

 

Experienced teachers that had been through and survived their own ruthless fairytales and could inform students on how to do so themselves.

 

Where could you get such people on short notice?!

 

"It's been a long time."

 

"Really? Didn't notice."

 

"Guys! Wait up!"

 

"Just like the old days."

 

"Sadly."

 

"Seriously! Hold up!"

 

"What if we just leave her here?"

 

"Never seemed to work the first time we were here."

 

"Fifth year's the charm."

 

"Geez, you guys are rude! You made me run to catch up!"

 

"Thanks."

 

"Didn't know you could run."

 

"Wonder how the kids are doing."

 

"Bet they already got in a fight."

 

"They've been here for less than ten minutes."

 

"What's your point?"

 

"That they've probably already been in three."

 

"You're right."

 

"You two are so mean!"

 

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hester looked up at the high towers and long entry hallway with fond eyes.

 

It had been a long time since the Coven had come here...

 

But stepping foot inside felt like coming home.

 

She glanced to the side and could see the site of an obvious fight.

 

"No wonder Sophie wanted us to fill in," Hester said.

 

"School's gone downhill," Anadil continued for her.

 

"But... didn't you guys always say it was important for a school to have fights?" Dot asked with a frown.

 

"Exactly! It looks like there's only been one fight here!" Hester said.

 

Anadil nodded in agreement.

 

"And it was probably because of one of our kids! All these other first years need to learn what it really means to be a Never."

 

Dot sighed and shook her head, but she kept grinning and looking around at the familiar hallways and classrooms.

 

~

 

"I can't believe so many teachers quit!"

 

"Some Evers they are. Can't even handle being in a fairytale!"

 

"Some of them weren't even mentioned at all!"

 

Beatrix shook her head in disappointment as she walked alongside her wife.

 

"But they came here to get away from all the fairytale craziness. I get it," Kiko added in.

 

Beatrix rolled her head while Reena nodded alongside Kiko.

 

"Didn't a few of them say they quite because Evers and Nevers were becoming too close?" Reena asked.

 

Kiko grimaced and glanced across the bridge, her gaze landing on the School for Evil where she knew her wife was at the moment.

 

If you asked her Evers and Nevers certainly weren't close enough.

 

Despite the time since Nevers had been "allowed" to date and fall in love, people still thought it was wrong and disgusting, especially if it was with an Ever.

 

Kiko played with the ring on her finger awkwardly, trying not to feel uncomfortable at the thought.

 

Dot would be okay.

 

She could take care of herself and even if worst came to worst Hester and Anadil would be there to help her.

 

Of course they would.

 

They might bicker snd squabble, but they really were best friends.

 

That was what mattered.

 

They cared for each other.

 

Kiko took a deep breath and allowed a wave of calm to come over her as she entered the school.

 

She was supposed to be a teacher here now, so she might as well show these Evers that it was okay for them to mix with Nevers, be it romantically or in a friendship capacity.

 

She was living proof of that!

 

She lived in a house with (Kiko took a moment to mentally do the calculation) six Nevers and she was perfectly fine.

 

Perhaps a bit outnumbered, but she was perfectly fine.

 

Happy even.

 

Beatrix and Reena were talking about something and Kiko realized they had asked her a question.

 

She tuned back into the conversation and asked for them to repeat themselves real quick.

 

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Reena asked.

 

Kiko looked up at the numerous hallways and classrooms, grinning.

 

"It sure is."

 

~

 

"Should I use the helmet or no?" Theresa asked as she leaned back on her bed.

 

Serenity glanced up from her book.

 

"Wasn't the point the first time to keep people from knowing who you are?"

 

Theresa nodded.

 

"Then why would you need it? Once you start beating everyone else they'll know it's you anyways."

 

Theresa grinned at her.

 

"Fair point."

 

She tossed the helmet over her shoulder and slid her sword out of its sheath, grinning like a maniac.

 

Just before she had left the castle, her father had given her something.

 

A sword.

 

But not just any sword.

 

He had given her Excalibur.

 

It had happened just after she disarmed him in their duel and Excalibur laid there, glistening in the sun and seeming to shine its light on Theresa.

 

Tedros has grinned and taken it into his hands gently, looking down at the hilt where the lion reared back and roared fiercely.

 

"Take it," he'd said.

 

Theresa's eyes had just about popped out of their sockets and she shook her head back and forth.

 

"Dad, I'm not ready!"

 

Tedros laughed.

 

"You're ready. I was your age when I went to school and used it myself and you've already proven you can make better decisions than me."

 

She could tell his mind was on when he had picked Sophie in his first year.

 

Theresa didn't really care about that, however, as she stared at the sword he held out to her.

 

"Dad, the king needs his sword."

 

Tedros chuckled dryly.

 

"I can rule without Excalibur, Theresa. What matters is the man behind the sword... or in your case the woman. Now take it. You've earned it."

 

Theresa reached out and realized her hands were shaking in her uncertainty.

 

She glanced up one last time, meeting her father's eyes that were so much like her own.

 

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

 

Tedros nodded gently and held it out for her.

 

She grabbed it and admired the blade as the sun bounced off of it.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Tedros had pulled her into a hug, once she had sheathed Excalibur that is, before turning to talk to his son.

 

She hadn't heard that, but she'd seen that he'd given Axel something.

 

Excalibur wasn't a heavy sword, in fact it was much the opposite with its light weight and dexterity for combat purposes, but the metaphorical weight that the sword possessed made Theresa feel as if there were a boulder at her sheath rather than a sword.

 

Once Tedros had stopped speaking to Axel, he had guided both of them off to the carriages.

 

Theresa had stopped him one final time just as she was about to board the carriage.

 

"Are you sure?" she'd asked.

 

He nodded and grinned.

 

She sheathed the sword quickly and glanced at her cousin and Milly.

 

Nobody knew she had it, not even Axel as he had been quite distracted by his book when Tedros had given it to her.

 

She didn't intend for anyone to find out until the opening ceremony.

 

~

 

"Umm, Hil, have you looked at our schedules?"

 

Hilda glanced up at Amber and then pulled her schedule out of her pocket.

 

1\. Professor HesterSpecial Talents

2\. Professor AnadilHenchmen Training

3\. Professor Dot Uglification

4\. Professor Hort History of Villainy

5\. Lunch

6\. Professor Sophie Curses and Death Traps

7\. Surviving FairytalesProfessor Ravan

(Group #7)

 

The paper slipped out of Hilda's hands and tumbled to the ground.

 

"What?" she asked in a dangerous, cold voice.

 

You should always worry about Hilda's wrath most when she goes quiet.

 

Amber let out a groan and let her head thump against the headboard behind her.

 

"I was praying that I was hallucinating."

 

Dede frowned and pulled her schedule out before her eyes went wide and she looked at her friends.

 

"Wait... why is Aunt Ani here?! And Aunt Hester?! And Mom?! And Uncle Ravan?! What's going on! I thought Uncle Hort was going to be bad enough!"

 

Hilda growled and her finger glow lit up, causing Amber to glance at her, taking her twin him levelly and wondering if she was going to need to restrain the other girl at some point.

 

"It seems... that our parents have decided to ruin our lives."

 

Amber played with the hem of her coat, something she had grown used to doing when she was nervous.

 

"Hil, it probably won't be that bad."

 

Hilda turned her gaze on Amber and her red eyes glowed like fire.

 

"We'll see, won't we."

 

~

 

"Guys."

 

Theresa and Milly looked up.

 

"We have a problem."

 

They both frowned in confusion.

 

"Look at your schedules."

 

Milly looked at hers and grimaced.

 

"WHY?!"

 

1\. History of Heroism Professor Nicola

2\. Animal CommunicationProfessor Reena

3\. Good DeedsProfessor Dovey

4\. Princess Etiquette Professor Beatrix

5\. Lunch

6\. Beautification Professor Kiko

7\. Surviving FairytalesProfessor Ravan

(Group #7)

 

Theresa raised an eyebrow and fished hers out of her pocket.

 

1\. History of Heroism Professor Nicola

2\. Sword Training                      Professor Randle

3\. Good DeedsProfessor Dovey

4\. Princess Etiquette Professor Beatrix

5\. Lunch

6\. Beautification Professor Kiko

7\. Surviving FairytalesProfessor Ravan

(Group #7)

 

Her eyes just about popped out of their sockets and she made herself reread it again just to make sure she hadn't been seeing things the first time that she had.

 

She wished she hadn't.

 

Why were they here?!

 

She was already going to be talked about enough considering she was the heir to Camelot, already in a fairytale, and dating a Never (that was A GIRL and the daughter of Hester and Anadil).

 

But now not one, not two, not even three, but four of her aunts were her teachers alongside one of her uncles.

 

And if these five were here, then she could bet that there has to be some at the School for Evil as well.

 

Great.

 

Just great.

 

She looked up and could see that her cousin an a Milly were thinking the exact same thing as her.

 

Their door flew open and Axel stood there, panting.

 

"Did... you see... the... schedules?" he asked in between deep and honestly dramatic breaths.

 

The three nodded and he flopped onto the bed beside his sister, still breathing hard.

 

She had no idea why her brother couldn't run.

 

"You know boys aren't allowed in the girl's dorm, right?" Theresa said with a raised eyebrow.

 

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

"Yeah, like I want anything in this room."

 

Serenity threw a book at him.

 

Not her book, mind you, but one of the trashy romance novels that she had seen hidden under her bed from whoever had lived in this dorm room before her.

 

Axel grunted and pulled the book off his face, letting it fall to the ground.

 

"I meant because Theresa's my sister, you're my cousin, and Milly might as well be."

 

Serenity rolled her eyes and went back to reading her textbook.

 

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

 

Theresa sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

 

She sure hoped it would be.

 

~

 

Amber glanced at her sister, who was pacing back and forth.

 

She had growled that she was going to find their parents and tell them to leave, but then again that had been about five minutes ago so Amber wasn't quite sure that was going to happen.

 

So that was good.

 

But it was also quite worrying that their mothers, as in BOTH of them, were going to be working at their school.

 

As their teachers.

 

She almost sighed in relief when she heard the wolves calling them to the opening ceremony.

 

~

 

Amber remembered the first time she'd sat through one of these.

 

She'd been bitter and angry at Theresa, telling herself that she extremely disliked the other girl.

 

And she'd also had her rose land right in her hand.

 

She blushed at the memory and took a seat at the edge of the fifth row.

 

Her sister rolled her eyes as Amber kept glancing at the door that the princes, and Theresa, were supposed to come out of.

 

There was the sound of pounding boots in the background and all the princesses raised their heads, their eyes wide.

 

The doors burst open and the princes leapt in, already clashing their swords together.

 

They went on for a long moment before calm steady boots came toward the door.

 

They weren't slow exactly, but they were clearly in no hurry.

 

Suddenly, another form stepped in.

 

They looked up slowly and grinned broadly, their short fluffy blond hair falling to frame her face.

 

It was pretty clear who it was.

 

"Hey, guys. Lemme show you how it's done."

 

Amber found herself grinning as Theresa stepped into the opening ceremony.

 

Several princes raced toward her, but she evaded the first five without even drawing her sword, causing two to actually stab each other.

 

When three came within a few feet of her, she grinned and looked out into the audience.

 

Her eyes met Amber's and she drew her sword from its sheath.

 

Everyone gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa pulled her sword from its sheath with her left hand, raising it into the air.

 

It sparkled as sunlight drifted in from the window, glinting off the sword and making it look as if it was made of light itself.

 

On the hilt, two lions roared.

 

The symbol of Camelot.

 

Theresa was indisputably its heir as she held Excalibur for all to see.

 

"So," she grinned, "who's first?"

 

The princes all stalled, their eyes fixed on the sword that was still raised above her head.

 

When nobody responded, she shrugged and pulled the sword down, clutching it in both hands.

 

The first prince to rush her could be commended on his courage, though not his swordsmanship as he was disarmed almost immediately.

 

Theresa was a blur of pristine blue eyes, incredible sword swings, and genuine laughter.

 

In only a few short moments, Theresa had every prince on the stage disarmed.

 

She sheathed her sword and ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head a bit and jostling it.

 

All the princes watched.

 

She pulled a rose from her pocket and examined it for a moment before her eyes scoured the room for one whose coat matched her own.

 

When she saw it, she grinned broader and she tossed her rose.

 

The blood red rose sailed over rows of Evers and Nevers alike that either secretly or very adamantly yearned for it, some going even so far as to leap into the air for it.

 

And yet none of them to could get purchase on it until it neared it's destined individual.

 

Amber held her hand out and the rose landed gently in it.

 

She wrapped her fingers around it to secure its place and then looked up at Theresa.

 

The princess grinned at her as the other princes started to throw their own roses at the princesses awaiting them in the rows of Evers.

 

Theresa winked at her and Amber rolled her eyes fondly, slipping the blood red rose into her pocket gently.

 

Theresa leapt down from the stage and strode through the ranks of Evers.

 

Princesses moved in their seats to make room, some even going so far as to showcase their piles of flowers that sat beside them.

 

But Theresa didn't notice any of them, her focus undivided as she met those jet black eyes.

 

She finally reached the seat beside her brother and cousin, right at the edge of the Ever end and in the fifth row, putting her beside Amber.

 

The only thing that separates them was the aisle in the middle.

 

Theresa slumped in her seat, running a hand through her hair again and wiping some sweat off her forehead.

 

Amber rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose, but Theresa just laughed.

 

"Are-"

 

But Theresa's question for her was lost in the crowd of loudly conversing students around them.

 

Amber raised an eyebrow and Theresa made a hand gesture that said she'd ask her about it later.

 

Amber shrugged and glanced at the people beside Theresa.

 

Serenity and Milly both had very healthy piles of flowers in their laps, but that was to be expected considering not just their looks but also the fact that they were famous now.

 

But what Amber was absolutely not expecting to see was a small pink rose that was still in Axel's hand.

 

The boy was looking at it with just as much, if not more, surprise as Amber was.

 

That meant that the rose had definitely been meant for him and not one of his neighbors.

 

She looked at Axel and she could see Theresa doing the exact same.

 

Axel could recall catching the flower.

 

There had been a prince standing on stage and looking across the room very intently.

 

He had dark skin, brown curly hair that had just a bit of bounce at the end, brown almost black eyes, and a beaming grin.

 

He had caught sight of Axel and made eye contact before tossing the pink rose purposefully at him.

 

Axel has fumbled when trying to catch it and the nameless prince had laughed, still watching him.

 

Axel looked down at the rose again and found himself wondering if he was hallucinating.

 

He when he saw that Theresa and Amber were looking at it he decided that he definitely wasn't and that the rose in his hands was in fact real.

 

He ran a finger along the petals gently.

 

He looked up and his eyes met dark hazel brown ones.

 

The same ones that belonged to the mystery prince.

 

He blushed as the prince gave him an almost shy looking grin before turning in his seat to watch as a few teachers walked out.

 

He didn't realize it was Hester and Beatrix until they started to speak.

 

He jumped and looked up, gaping.

 

He guessed that they really had come...

 

He sighed and slipped the rose into his pocket for safe keeping and made a mental reminder to find out who that prince was that had tossed him the flower.

 

He saw Theresa grinning at him broadly and she gave him a wink.

 

He frowned before remembering the flower and his face colored significantly.

 

She laughed and bumped her shoulder against his gently.

 

First the girl this morning (Addie, right?) and now this guy...

 

Was this some sort of prank?

 

Or maybe they were trying to get his attention because he was the son of King Tedros.

 

That thought made his heart sink and he tried not to let his face look disappointed.

 

Theresa noticed and gave him a frown.

 

She would have asked what was wrong, but Hester was currently speaking and she knew better to interrupt her when she was speaking.

 

She gave her brother a comforting smile anyways and then turned back to face the front just in time to hear the Snow and No Ball being mentioned.

 

She gave Amber a sidelong glance and a wink, making the other girl roll her eyes but smile nonetheless.

 

It wouldn't be their first Ball together, but Theresa certainly intended for them to attend both.

 

~

 

Dede glanced at Serenity and then at the roses piled up around her.

 

She frowned and felt her heart sink.

 

She didn't notice that Hilda was also glaring at an obnoxiously large pile of roses, but it wasn't Serenity's she was looking at.

 

Serenity was currently pushing the roses onto the ground in a pile and letting a few fall to the ground.

 

She really didn't seem to care about them and that made Dede grin slightly.

 

Of course she didn't care about them.

 

That was a very Serenity thing to do.

 

She turned back to the front and saw that Hester was glaring at her while Beatrix spoke, clearly telling Dede to pay attention.

 

The young Never paled and turned her full attention on Beatrix.

 

She let out a sigh of relief as Hester's gaze turned elsewhere.

 

~

 

Nathan glared at the pile of roses in Serenity's hands and then at the rose in Axel's hand as he slipped it into his pocket.

 

He wasn't sure why the second one upset him, but it did.

 

He shook his head slightly and then forced his gaze back to the front.

 

~

 

The rest of the opening ceremonies went pretty much as expected and the teachers finished up telling them everything they needed to know with not a single interruption.

 

That last part was courtesy of Hester's malevolent glare that landed on anyone that even seemed to be thinking of making a sound.

 

They were released soon after and everyone hurried back toward their own classes.

 

Axel was no longer against using his sister for her help like he had been during their last adventure and he clutched onto her arm to avoid being swept away by the crowd and stay at her side.

 

"Soooo, who gave you their rose? Do I need to intimidate someone for my little brother?"

 

Axel blushed and looked down.

 

"I don't know his name..."

 

Theresa was still grinning.

 

"Charming someone before you even know them? Didn't know my brother was such a dog!"

 

Axel slapped her arm and glared up at her, but she kept smiling.

 

"Well, tell me when you find out your knight in shining armor's name and I'll beat him in a duel. Again"

 

Axel rolled his eyes, but he was grinning anyways.

 

Of course she was already thinking about that.

 

But she was being protective.

 

She really was a good sister...

 

He caught sight of her towering over a few other first years and blowing a kiss at her blushing girlfriend.

 

She was a good, if incredibly annoying, sister, he supposed.

 

~

 

Hilda almost threw up as she saw Theresa blowing Amber kisses.

 

She found herself distracted as she saw the Evers walking beside Theresa's however.

 

Milly glanced her way and gave her a small smile and an almost timid wave.

 

Hilda's heart started pounding and she gave the barest of waves back.

 

That seemed to satisfy her as she grinned at Hilda until she excited the room and they lost sight of each other.

 

~

 

Axel played with the flower in his hand, looking it over as he sat down on Theresa's bed.

 

"Ooh! Who gave you the flower?" Milly asked, looking far too much like Theresa as she smirked.

 

Axel shook his head sufferingly and put it back in his pocket.

 

"He won't say. Kind of rude he won't tell his own sister the name of his new boyfriend," Theresa said.

 

Axel shoved her and she dramatically stumbled, holding her chest.

 

"Oh, help! I've been stabbed!"

 

Axel rolled his eyes and kept walking, causing her to jog to catch up to them.

 

"I don't know what his name," Axel said.

 

He could see the nameless prince from here.

 

He was talking to a few other sword-wielding princes and he could hear them discussing roses.

 

"I gave mine to Serenity," one said.

 

"Serenity? I gave mine to Milly. Never really liked the nerds."

 

Axel glared at the back of the prince who'd said such a think about his cousin.

 

"How about you?" one asked.

 

He was talking to the nameless prince.

 

Axel had mentally started to refer to him as Prince Rose.

 

Prince Rose glanced over his shoulder with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

 

"Oh you know, just someone cute in the crowd."

 

Axel blushed.

 

He tried to sense what the other boy was feeling, but he was overwhelmed by everyone else around.

 

There were so many people around and all of them were so loud with their emotions.

 

It really was overwhelming.

 

If he wasn't careful and kept trying to sift through the mass of emotions and people he was going to end up with a killer headache.

 

So he stopped and took a deep breath before turning to his friends.

 

They were all looking back at him and he hurried to keep up with the rest of his friends.

 

He didn't notice that Prince Rose was watching him go with a small smile on his face.

 

~

 

Serenity and Milly kept looking straight ahead and not even glancing at the princes that had tossed them roses.

 

Milly had shoved her roses into Serenity's arms and told the girl to take them back to the room.

 

Somehow, she'd been able to fit both their roses into her bag.

 

Milly has started talking about how she really was like her Never mother and Serenity had slapped her with the overly filled bag.

 

The princes were all in groups either talking to each other or to a few princesses around them.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

They all seemed to be exactly the same and they wanted her to pick one of them?

 

She didn't like any of these classic princes.

 

She wanted someone... different.

 

Someone who didn't fit the mold...

 

She blushed as white and green hair alongside evil smirks filled her mind.

 

She shook her head to clear it, making Serenity look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

Milly really didn't want to talk to Serenity about that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Usually my chapters are at least 2,000 words, but since I'm going on vacation they'll be 500 words for like the next two weeks so... sorry.

 

Axel made his way toward Theresa's room and let out a sigh.

 

He ran a hand over the flower petal and ignored the people staring at him.

 

All but one.

 

He had honestly been wandering through the halls in hopes of running into Prince Rose.

 

And he did.

 

Literally.

 

He bumped into the other boy and he pitched forward, almost face planting onto the ground.

 

The other boy grabbed onto him and laughed, pulling him to his feet.

 

"You alright?" He asked with a small smile.

 

He looked a bit awkward and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

He moved his hands away from Axel quickly and had somehow been smart enough to not touch Axel directly.

 

"Umm, my name is Axel," he said awkwardly.

 

Prince Rose laughed.

 

"Who is the Endless Woods wouldn't know your name?"

 

Axel blushed slightly and looked back at him.

 

"Oh, right, my name's Elm," he said.

 

Axel tried not to laugh.

 

But he seemed to not handle it very well and Elm raised an eyebrow, looking at the other boy.

 

Axel blushed.

 

"I'd, um, started to think of you as Prince Rose because... yeah. And you're named Elm... sorry," Axel said, blushing deeply as he looked at the other boy.

 

Elm laughed and grinned at Axel.

 

"Glad I made an impression," he said.

 

Axel awkwardly ran a finger along the flower petal in his coat pocket.

 

"Well, of course..."

 

Elm was smiling again, but he was still looking a bit awkward.

 

"Well, I hope I see you in class..."

 

Axel nodded far too quickly.

 

"Uh, yeah, me too, Elm."

 

The other prince gave him a smile before turning and Axel shook himself to pull out of the trance he had seemed to fall into around Elm.

 

He started to head to Theresa's room, for real this time, when he suddenly almost fell against another person.

 

"Excuse me," a familiar voice said.

 

Axel looked up and caught sight of...

 

Caught sight of beautiful brown hair, light blue eyes, and a somewhat mischievous smirk.

 

He recognized her easily.

 

It was Addie.

 

Addie was staring at him with a wide smile.

 

"Oh, hey."

 

Axel blushed.

 

"Uh, hi, Addie."

 

Her smile widened as he said her name.

 

She leaned against the wall calmly and gave him an almost lazy smile.

 

"I see you remember me."

 

Axel frowned in confusion.

 

"Of course. I try to make it a habit to remember everyone I meet," Axel said.

 

The princess giggled and shook her head.

 

"Awww, that's sweet."

 

Axel blushed deeply.

 

He didn't know why this girl threw him off so much.

 

He just felt like he had to be on his toes around the girl.

 

"Hope you'll still remember me tomorrow," she said, giggling and moving closer to him, brushing against his shoulder as she went.

 

Axel blushed deeply and watched the princess go, trying not to let his eyes widen.

 

"What... what just happened?" Axel whispered to himself before making his way to Theresa's room with somewhat shaky legs.


	6. Chapter 6

"Theresa, why are people suddenly acknowledging my existence?"

 

Theresa looked up and raised an eyebrow as Axel just barged in without knocking.

 

"Maybe because you're the son of King Tedros?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm the second born and supposedly the disappointment to my father. So, why are people suddenly acknowledging me?"

 

"Because you were in a fairytale?" Serenity asked.

 

She was settled on Theresa's bed and had her head on her cousin's shoulder while reading her textbook.

 

Axel sighed dramatically and flopped onto the bed beside his sister, burying his head in her shoulder.

 

"What happened?" Milly asked, her interest peaked.

 

There was muttered, indecipherable grumble against Theresa.

 

"I'm sorry, I don't speak whiny preteen," Serenity snarked without looking up.

 

Axel dramatically flopped over in bed, looking at the girls in the room.

 

"I was perfectly fine without people flirting with me. I had a fulfilling life! I didn't suddenly become a bumbling nimrod!"

 

"Beg to differ," Serenity said.

 

Axel slapped her.

 

"Hey! As pillows Theresa, I declare that I am a war free land."

 

Serenity rolled her eyes.

 

"What happened?" Milly insisted.

 

"First there was the guy from the opening ceremony, his name is Elm by the way, and then there was Addie again!"

 

He said it like he hadn't been dreaming of literally anyone looking at him like he was a possible romantic interest his whole life.

 

Be careful what you wish for, he supposed.

 

Theresa grinned down at him.

 

"Oooooh, so my little brother finally grew up and got himself a girlfriend... and a boyfriend too..."

 

Theresa frowned.

 

"Dirty two timer."

 

Axel growled and shoved her.

 

"I'm serious! What do I do?!"

 

Theresa was suddenly grinning wider.

 

"What do you do when someone flirts with you? Well that depends."

 

"On?"

 

Theresa's pristine blue eyes sparkled.

 

"If you like them or not."

 

Axel blushed deeply.

 

"If you don't, you politely or impolitely tell them to leave. If you do, well, you flirt back."

 

Axel stared at her.

 

He clearly had no idea how to do that.

 

Theresa rolled her eyes and glanced at the other two girls in the room.

 

"How about I teach you how to flirt later?" she asked.

 

Axel frowned and then looked at the other two of them.

 

He grinned at his friend and smiled at his sister.

 

He didn't want to embarrass him in front of their friends.

 

Occasionally she could be an alright sister, he guessed.

 

Just then, the wolves howled across the bridge and the bell rang on their side.

 

Theresa's eyes lit up and he rolled his eyes.

 

She was just excited because she got to see her girlfriend at lunch.

 

Theresa jumped up and her friends fell off of the bed.

 

Milly cursed at her and Theresa rolled her eyes.

 

"Mil, it seems like you've been spending far too much time with the Nevers... or a particular Never, that is," Theresa said with a grin and a wink.

 

Milly went red and glared, shoving her friend.

 

Theresa rolled her eyes and led them out of the room.

 

~

 

Axel ignored the way everyone else seemed to be looking at him.

 

Maybe it was because he was with Theresa, Milly, and Serenity.

 

At least he hoped so.

 

He still didn't enjoy having people's eyes on him.

 

He took a seat at their table and sunk down in his seat, trying not to be seen by anyone else around the clearing.

 

Theresa was sitting beside him and looked up just as the Nevers made their way in.

 

Amber was still wearing her blue Camelot coat and though she walked calmly to the table despite clearly wanting to hurry over to see Theresa.

 

Hilda gagged as Amber took a seat beside Theresa and put her head against her shoulder.

 

Hilda considered not sitting beside her girlfriend, but when she saw that Milly was sitting beside the seat she could take... she decided she would after all.

 

Nathan day beside Axel and gave him the smile that usually made Axel's insides melt.

 

But...

 

Well, it didn't seem to have its usual effect.

 

It was almost like...

 

Anyone else's smile.

 

Literally anyone else's smile.

 

He glanced up and caught sight of Addie grinning at her friends.

 

And Elm was laughing alongside his mates.

 

Both of those smiles made Axel's heart beat faster and his eyes widened.

 

He looked over at Amber and Theresa, bickering like an old married couple and finally laughing together.

 

Theresa stole a kiss and Amber blushed, slapping her on the arm and saying something about not having too much PDA.

 

He glanced at Nathan who was still smiling at him.

 

Axel realized something.

 

Sometimes, you found your True Love right in front of your nose, they were your first and only love.

 

As he thought that, Amber grumbled and moved a bit closer to her girlfriend and he smiled just slightly.

 

But sometimes you didn't find them at first. Sometimes, you had several attempts to find who you were meant to be with.

 

His eyes flickered over Nathan and then to Addie and Elm.

 

But it was okay to take a little while to find who you were meant to be with, as long as you found them eventually.

 

Axel's own father was proof of that.

 

And Axel guesses it was okay that he changed who he liked every once in a while, as long as he found who he was supposed to be with.

 

Nathan frowned at him as Axel looked away and didn't do the normal awkward hello he usually did.

 

He wondered what was going on right now.

 

He glanced at where Axel's gaze was and found that it was split between two Evers that Nathan had never met before.

 

Nathan was confused as to why he felt jealous.

 

He had always had Axel's undivided attention, but when he tried to get his attention, the other boy didn't even seem to notice.

 

He frowned and shook his head, looking down at his food.

 

Axel, for once, didn't seem to notice what Nathan was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa glanced at her brother and raised an eyebrow.

 

Something was wrong with Axel.

 

He had that look on his face that meant he was thinking.

 

As in deeply considering something more intense than Theresa would ever want to think about.

 

She never understood why he and Serenity had to think so deeply and consider all these things.

 

She was always a bit more simple.

 

She had what she needed in life.

 

She had Amber's head on her shoulder, her friends/family were happy, and they were all safe.

 

If any of those facts changed, then perhaps she would have to do some serious planning and deep thoughts.

 

But right now she was perfectly fine and happy where she was.

 

She'd leave the philosophy of life to Serenity and Axel.

 

Amber glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

 

Theresa laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

 

She definitely didn't care about the great mysteries of life when she had Amber in her arms.

 

~

 

Axel could see Addie and Elm across the clearing and they both kept making eye contact.

 

He blushed and looked back down at the table and saw that Nathan was looking at him as well.

 

He gave his friend, yes he had decided just a friend, a small smile.

 

Nathan smiled back and started up a conversation, talking about their first day at school and the opening ceremony.

 

And after a moment Axel was talking about the rose he'd been given.

 

Nathan gave him a deep frown and changed the topic quickly.

 

Weird.

 

~

 

Milly was sat beside Hilda and she saw that the twin kept gagging at her sister's PDA with Theresa.

 

Milly rolled her eyes and started talking, getting Hilda's attention away from her twin.

 

Hilda found that she kept getting distracted from what Milly was saying by the looks that Milly kept getting.

 

She was never distracted from Milly.

 

Ever.

 

But the way the princes kept staring at Milly made Hilda very distracted.

 

She glared at a prince that was practically leering at Milly.

 

He paled as Hilda's tattoo twitched on her neck.

 

He looked away quickly and Hilda nodded sagely.

 

She moved a bit closer to Milly and the princess stopped talking for a moment and glanced at the Never.

 

Hilda didn't make eye contact and kept eating.

 

Milly cleared her throat and then started to talk again, this time having Hilda's full attention.

 

Hilda tried not to notice when her arm brushed against Milly's.

 

Or when Milly started laughing at something she said.

 

She felt her face heat up when Milly looked at her with her beautiful gray eyes...

 

She didn't know what was happening to her, but she definitely didn't like it.

 

Not at all.

 

Well, okay, the feeling in her chest when Milly looked at her was an okay feeling, she supposed.

 

~

 

Serenity was sat between Milly and Dede, but she hadn't spoken to Milly since she sat down.

 

She could talk to Milly at any point in the School for Good, but it was different when she could talk to Dede.

 

Of course it was.

 

And she didn't even have to say why.

 

It seemed like everyone knew...

 

Well, actually, just her Ever friends.

 

Not like any of the Nevers would understand emotions.


End file.
